


Show You Valhalla

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after Loki made love to Tom, Tom wants to show Loki how deeply he feels and adds in a little surprise too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked today to do a sequel to Let Me Worship You, so here it is, Tom will be body worshiping Loki and there's a little surprise in here too. Anyways, I also wanted to say that I don't normally do sequels to my one shots unless ofcourse I want to and feel it needs it. So don't hesitate if you want a sequel to something I will sometimes do so, if I say no then that's fine too but I might also say yes. Just wanted to put that out there, and wanted to add I will do a little pic-fic mini series devoted to Tomki and then that's it, I'm leaving them be and going back to Thorki who I mainly ship. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! And to the person who requested this of me I hope you enjoy it. The song they're going to be dancing to is called Alegria' it's from Cirque Du Solie's show of the same name I think it really suits Tomki. Here is the link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smkiSJf2cHE won't be changing the lyrics to this one.

The next day, found Loki asleep by himself as Tom went for a jog. He left Loki a note on his pillow, just in case he woke up before he got back.

When Tom got back about an hour later Loki was still asleep, Tom took a quick shower and went to make breakfeast.

By the time he was finished, Loki was stirring in his sleep from the smells coming from their kitchen. When Tom got upstairs, with the breakfeast tray Loki was awake. "Good morning my love" Tom said as put the tray down on the night stand and kissed Loki hello.

 Loki smiled into the kiss and hugged him. "Good morrow Thomas, I see you went for a jog" he said now noticing how clean he looked. "Well I had all that energy from last night" Tom said now handing Loki the breakfeast tray.

"You always spoil me so Thomas, my heart chose well" he said as they both ate breakfeast which consisted of two soft boiled eggs, toast with butter and some fresh fruit salad.

Tom chuckled a bit and smiled, "My sentiments exactly" he said feeding Loki some fruit. Loki happily ate what was offered to him with a satisfied grin on his face.

Once they finished eating Loki nuzzled against Tom, who was fully dressed with a white tang top and black sweat pants.

"Thank you for that Thomas, it was wonderful" he said kissing Tom's heart. "You're most welcome my darling" Tom said letting his fingers run through Loki's hair.

Later that day Tom was waiting for Loki in their bed room, he wanted to show him just how much last night meant to him.

 Loki appeared in their candle lit bed room as his half naked husband lay seductively on the bed.

 "Why Thomas, you haven't even bought me dinner and already you wish to bed me? Whatever is a god to do?" Loki said huskily. Tom chuckled pulling Loki down on their bed, taking off the dark green tunic he was wearing.

 Now as they were both fully bare, Loki was about to kiss him when Tom stopped him. The look in his eyes said it all, it was a look of "Let me, I want to show you how deeply I feel tonight is all about you, about me telling you everything my words can't convey".

Loki watched as Tom trailed soft kisses all over his chest, letting his hands roam on every inch of the pale skin beneath them. Momentarily breaking the silence between them, Tom whispered in Loki's ear.

"I want to show you Valhalla as you have shown me, I want you to feel my devotion to you". Loki shivered to Tom's words as he felt Tom touching him between his legs, only the sound of Loki's soft moans were heard in their otherwise quiet house.

Slowly Tom slipped himself between Loki's legs; he then lowered himself grazing Loki's lips till they began to move together exchanging heated kisses.

Loki held back a moan as Tom moved deeper, "Don't hold back from me my love I want to hear you" Tom breathed on Loki's ear.

Loki moaned loudly as they began to slowly quicken their pace till their climax washed over them.

 "Oh Thomas, that was incredible" Loki said as his breathing got back to normal. "I'm so glad you enjoyed that my darling" Tom said kissing Loki's knuckles.

"I have something for you" Tom said as he opened the drawer of his night stand and took out a small box. Loki looked at him curiously. "Loki, you are the best surprise that ever came into my life, the day we said I do was the happiest of my life.

Now I ask you, will you marry me again?" Tom asked opening the box to reveal gold and green wedding band that had their names engraved on it.

"Oh Thomas, yes! Of course I will" Loki said smiling from ear to ear as Tom placed the ring on his finger.

"Renewing our vows! Oh darling, I can't wait! Now we can have that second honey moon we always wanted" Loki exclaimed happily. Tom handed Loki plane tickets, when his eyes saw the name of the destination he couldn't have been happier.

"Italy!  Oh Bello! First Roma! Then Tuscany" Loki melted and before Tom could say a word he was kissed with a fiery passion. Weeks later after they renewed their vows they were off to Italy.

Rome was beautiful; Loki would've stayed there forever that's how much he loved it. However when he saw the private Villa that Tom rented for them, he was amazed.

There before him stood a large Tuscan villa, surrounded by a beautiful forest and mountain side. The view took his breath away.

"I take it you approve" Tom asked after the long silence that fell between them. "I more than approve, it's perfecto! My Thomas!" Loki beamed as he kissed Tom with all the joy in his heart.

Later that day as the sun set, they were both drinking a glass of wine looking at the view before them.

"I have another surprise for you" Tom said as he walked over to the stereo and pressed play. The music that began to play made Loki smile widely, it was their wedding song Alegria'. Loki got up from where he was sitting offering Tom his hand.

Tom smiled as they began to dance. "I remember when you first played this for me, oh it was magical just like you make me feel" Loki said as they swayed to the music care free. "That is how you should always feel my Loki, I love you so much, I'm so glad we found each other" he whispered softly.

"I love you too my Thomas, thank you for showing me Valhalla on Midgard" Loki said about to kiss him when Tom breathed on his lips, "I will always show you Valhalla darling" with that their lips connected in a long passionate kiss. It was needless to say that, this was one honey moon they would both cherish for all time.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
